


Rachel is Sick

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Home, Lesbian, Winter, amber house, be here for youre girlfriend, girlfriends support each other, ill, rachels room, sick, winter illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: "Chloe smile and give her a kiss, Rachel smiles big and say "you also want get sick, better you dont do it" cuddeling close to her girlfriend, Chloe put her arms arround the shorter girl, Rachels cuddles her head into Chloes chest, she sneeze and coughs. Chloe answers "Nah, I wasent sick in ages, dont worrie all I want is that you feel better" the brown-bluehaird say carring."both are 16, no lis or bts events





	Rachel is Sick

**Arcadia Bay, 08,01.2011**

Rachels alarm clock is ringing loud, she get her body up and turn it off, she check her phone and see a cute picture of her and Chloe they made wehn there wehre at the junkyard, she smiles big and check some things on her Phone until she made her way to there bathroom. Only wearing purple puffy socks, and a longsleeve dark blue pijyma, Rachel made it to the sink and start brush her teeth and wash her face, normally she go showering and put make on but today she not feels very well, _oh fuck it then for one day im not blackwells princess fuck the jealous people_ the blonde thinks to herslef and go back in her room, after she made her hair and put her feather erring in her ear she wears a black purple pullover and black tight jeans and a pair of fresh socks and heading downstairs.

"good morning, sweetie" she get greed by her parents, the radio is running, her dad sitting on the table and reading a newspaper, her mom just came across from the kitchen. Rachel greeds warmley back and sit down "No make up today?" her mom ask and Rachel says "yeah, I diddnt feel like it today" she say and grap some fresh waffels her mom has made, normaley one of her fav. breakfast food but today she can not really eat something, she feels how her trought hurt and wehn she look at all the food she can throuw up in a sec. "Rachel, you have to eat something" her dad say and see the sick look on her face. "Honey you allright?" he ask and Rachel dont look happy anymore, her mom has seen both of there looks and fast she touch Rachels head "Oh Rachel, youre sick, youre very hot, you better stay at home" Rachel hatet these words, even Chloe wasent in Blackwell anymore she still wants to go and make the best out of it "No, mom I swear im fine" she say very hurt, "No Rachel, youre staying home" is the last she hears from her mom and then she go back in her room.

Rachel diddnt have the energy to dress her out, she just stay in bed with her chlotes on, she feels so sick, every bone hurt, her trought hurt and now she also gets cough and sneeze. Some time has passed and Rachel has fallen asleep, as she woke up she hears how the door open and her mom step in with some medicine and say "Here you will feel better, dad already called the princibale that youre not comming today." Rachel roll her eyes, she hatet that she caint be in school, all is better then beeing sick and feel like this "Come on, time for a bath" her mom say and Rachel nood and stand carefully up, after she had her bath her mom had make her bed new, Rachel change her chlotes into a light black longsleeve nightshirt and puffy socks, she cuddle into her bed, her room door was open, she hear how her mom yell up from the kitchen "since its midday, I make you my I hope you feel better soon soup" Rachel smiles at these words and grap her phone, she look shoocked the time says its already 1:50 pm, she has over 6 texts and 8 calls, 2 from Chloe. She open her texts and read from Chloe why you arent in school today? you know over 4 people asked me wehre you are, thats sucks. Rachel? are you okay? Rachel feels bad for not telling Chloe whats really going on but she had not really time to text or call her so she make a hughe facebook post that all know shes sick and make a text to her girlfriend sorry Chlo, im sick, I know it sucks hope tomorrow I feel better, I think of you. Right after that she cough and her mom step in her room "Oh honey" Rose say worried to her daughter, she bring her the soup and they talk a little bit, after Rachel is done with the soup and her mom give her a cough sirup she say "sleep Rachel, you see it will help, I love you." Rachel smiles say nice "Thanks I love you too."

Rose want to leave as she spot Rachels phone "I take this, only for today Rachel and you write Chloe right?" she noods and her mom close her room door and is gone, Rachel lying down, have her planket over her body, after a few cough and sneezes she thinks that she wish Chloe was here, that shes sad that Chloe diddnt answer her text but shes happy for one day no Phone and she fall asleep. She get woken up beacuse she hear nocks on her window, she stands up and go over open her courtnes, she smiles big as she see Chloe kneeing there, she open the window and Chloe step in. "Youre here, why?" was the only thing Rachel could ask even she was so happy her girlfriend showed up "Wehn youre girlfriend write shes sick you just came over and bring her this" Chloe say and holding up an game boy "A game boy?" Rachel say confused "The best part of beeing sick is beeing in bed all day, dont have to go to shit school and play game boy" Chloe say and walk with Rachel back to her bed, Chloe take the game boy on the shelf and sit next to Rachel in the bed wearing her beanie, a black jeans with winter punk boots wich she has taken off now and a dark blue punk pullover what matches with her one blue hair streak. "You know youre still the beautifulst person" Chloe say with a smile and Rachel has forgot how zombie-ish she moust look "So you like dating zombies then?" Rachel wants to say flirty but she coughs, Chloe smile and give her a kiss, Rachel smiles big and say "you also want get sick, better you dont do it" cuddeling close to her girlfriend, Chloe put her arms arround the shorter girl, Rachels cuddles her head into Chloes chest, she sneeze and coughs. Chloe answers "Nah, I wasent sick in ages, dont worrie all I want is that you feel better" the brown-bluehaird say carring.

After Rachel has fallen asleep and with the work of the medicine she feel a little better but only a little, she start sahking and sweeting, Chloe cover her blonde angel in the blanket, Chloe wantet to watch a movie with Rachel but shes not better, she have a nother idea instand. She pull down her beanie and put it on Rachels had, Rachel touch it smile and say "Thank you, does it look good on me" Chloe look over her girlfriend and say "Hella hot" "But I bet not so good as on you" Rachel say and snezze "Bless you" Chloe say and Rachel starts snezze again "Bless you again" Chloe say and Rachel get up and take a hankie and clean her nose. "Im sorry" Rachel say to Chloe who has protectic her arms arround her "For waht?" she ask "That you have to see me like this, and that you mabye get also sick" Rachel say ill but Chloe say back carring "I dont care, you know in good and bet times" "So we are married now?" Rachel trys to say funny but she coughs again "If you say so" Chloe say and stroke over her back and Rachel cudding close to Chloe.

The door opens and Rose is in here dont look any suprised as she sees who has joined her daughter in bed "Hey Chloe, thank you that you take care" Chloe rub the back of her head and say unsure "Hey Rose" Rachel didnt know how to react "The next time your Park you truck not wehre everyone can see, Chloe" Rose say funy and Chloe just say "ähm...so..." Rachel starts smiling and coughs "It was just a joke Chloe, I know I would find you here since Rachel said she text you, you know youre always welcome here but next time plaese use the front door" "Okay, sorry" Chloe say guilty, Rose smiles and say "Okay its bedtime and you better also go to bed, you dad know who is also here, I will check on you 2 tomorrow, feel better soon, honey and goodnight Chloe" Rose say and leaving the room. "Wouw, that was wierd" Rachel say "You think?" chloe ask and both smile at each other, Chloe change her Chlotes and cuddeling back to Rachel "How you feel?" she ask her gilfriend "Not so great but better since youre here" both smiling at each other and Rachel ask "your mom know wehre you are or?" "you have wierd thoughts wehn youre sick Amber but yeah dont worrie" Rachel caint help it and smile "I love you so much, thank you Chloe" Chloe is the last thing she hear until Rachel fall asleep in her arms.


End file.
